Cobalt Blue
by hlou14
Summary: Jared, a seventeen year-old, English schoolboy meets a mysterious new student. She enthralls him, but she has a secret. A pure example of 'love conquers all'. A unique, original story inspired by the amazing Stephenie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

**_Well, to whoever is reading this, this is not my first Fanfiction but it is my first story that doesn't use the characters from Steohenie Meyer's books.  
This is a story that I have written because of the Twilight Saga. Stephenie is my heroine and inspiration - she is the reason that I am writing this. She made me realise that you can do something if you really want to, and that it just takes a little encouragement from a friend [thankyou Georgia] to persuade you to continue with something.  
A little warning: This story is not a Twilight fanfiction. it is a story that I have written myself, but Stephenie Meyer is my inspiration. Please do not hate me for writing something that does not include your beloved Bella and Edward, please just try and [maybe] appreciate it and treat it as its own story, becuase that is what it is. Like it or lump it.  
So, here we go - first chapter of my first ever own story. Wish me luck..._**

* * *

I opened my eyes to a blinding light seeping in through my thin curtains. The day was uncharacteristically bright. In this dark, murky place in the countryside we hardly ever saw the sun. Maydale was my personal hell on earth. In spring and summer we would still be walking around in our coats and gloves. Winter was even worse. Just stepping out the front door was a risky move. An icy blast would hit you full on, knocking you for six. It took you all your might to muster up the strength to continue with whatever it was you were about to do √ all you could think was whatever it was, it couldn't be so important that you needed to endanger your life by stepping out into the Arctic.  
I rubbed at my eyes, not believing what I saw. The sun was out! I jumped out of bed, dodged the numerous piles of dirty boxers and socks, hurtling myself at the window. I was eager to get the most out of the day. I flung my curtains open and a huge grin spread across my face. The glorious sunshine warmed my pallid skin and soaked through to the bone. It was a comforting type of warmth that made me think that today wouldn't be as bad as anticipated.  
I threw on my school uniform, shirt and tie askew, and headed downstairs to the kitchen.  
"'Morning Jared, honey." My mum greeted me as I entered the room.  
"Hi mum. I'm going to leave early this morning. Make the most of the sun, you know?"  
"That's fine. Just don't be too late home. Your brother's got his swimming class this morning and I don't want to leave Simon on his own here." She talked while I poured out a bowl of cereal and milk. I assured her that I would be home by quarter to four at the latest and she relaxed a little. Mum is a happy-go-lucky kind of woman. She isn't strict and I love her for it. Being nearly eighteen, I needed my freedom and mum really understands. I suppose it's quite hard for her, being a single mother with three boys. I'm the oldest, at seventeen, so I have to help with Brandon who's five, but Simon is fourteen and can usually look after himself. He's nearly as old as me but Mum doesn't like leaving him here on a Monday when she's out all evening.  
As I watched her bustle around the kitchen this morning, I thought about why Dad ever left her. Her flawless skin was like cream and the permanent blush that nestled on her cheeks was perfect. Peaches and cream. The pink-ish colour of her cheeks set off the colour of her hair - blonde with hints of ginger. Strawberry-blonde, I think they call it. Small tendrils escaped down her back from the mass of perfect ringlets piled high on her head. She was beautiful, naturally. I may be biased, but I don't know why men passed her by in the street without snapping her up then and there. She hummed as she worked, packing lunches for the three of us. Her smooth voice rose and fell, sweet as honey, soft as velvet. I loved my mother; I needed her, as she needed me.  
I looked at lot like her, actually. The same clear, pale skin with peach-tinted cheeks. My hair was curly like hers, though a rich dark brown. It fell over my eyes in its natural place, obscuring one of my green eyes - I had also acquired those from mum. She had called them emerald once.  
I was brought out of my daydream by the sound of my spoon scraping the bottom of my empty bowl, indicating I was finished with breakfast. I rose out of my seat and took the bowl to the sink. Our small kitchen was unusually bright with sunlight and our pale green cupboards seemed to glow in the rare light filtering in from outdoors.  
I turned away, reluctant, from the window and grabbed my schoolbag from the back of the chair by the hall door. I turned and took my lunch from the side, pecking mum on the cheek as I did so.  
"Thanks mum," I said "Don't worry about Simon, I'll make sure he doesn't run off or anything" I reassured her with a huge grin on my face.  
"Bye Jared, quarter to four" mum called to me as I hurried to escape the confines of the crowded kitchen. Brandon was down now and bustling about, just being a nuisance.  
"Sure, sure." I stepped out the front door, wary of where I was. This is too good to be true! I thought. Was I really still in Maydale? It was strange √ the trees were silent and the birds were singing. Not the usual, even for a summers day. I stared up at the sky, dumbstruck. There was not a single cloud in sight, the sky absolutely blue and clear. I looked around, searching for the grey demons that would no doubt be lingering somewhere in sight, but I couldn't find them. Nowhere at all.  
I strolled across to my newly purchased Volkswagen Golf and stepped inside. As soon as I was in, I rolled down the windows and turned on the radio. Muse blared out from the speakers. I turned the key in the ignition and the car purred to life beneath me. I pulled off the drive and proceeded, happily for once, to school.  
Maydale Secondary School is a grim affair. Its bleak, uninteresting buildings stood in the centre of a field, about ten miles from the rest of civilisation. The main building was painted a boring blue, all attempts at brightening it up failed. The main building consisted of the assembly hall (which also stood for our drama studio), the receptions and sports hall. Branching off the main building were four small buildings, 'blocks' we called them. These were for the different subject areas, each as lifeless and dull as the other. We had a huge playing field out the back of all the buildings. This was also where our canteen was. Alongside the field were lines of picnic benches, for when it was nice out. No wonder these benches looked like the newest thing in the entire vicinity.  
I pulled up next to my friend Josh's ancient Ford and switched off the engine. As I climbed out, something hard and heavy hit me from behind and I fell, face first, back into the car. It wasn't until I heard the raucous laughter from outside that I realised that I had just been ambushed. Josh and Helen, his twin sister, were both leaning against Josh's car with innocent expressions plastered across their faces. I wasn't buying it.  
"Hey guys." I steadied myself as I stood up, and grinned at Josh and Helen, standing there.  
"Good weekend?" Josh asked while we walked across the car park. We were really early, but everyone else had the same idea as us - get in early and enjoy the sun, so it was quite busy.  
"Yeah, it was okay, I suppose," I answered, "I went to watch Simon play football and then we all went out to the supermarket. Nothing interesting, though Simon's team did thrash whoever they were playing."  
"What was the score?"  
Helen interrupted us then. "Okay, if you're going to talk about is football and more football I think I'm going to head off." She waved us goodbye and headed over to meet her friend just getting out of their parent's car.  
That was when I saw her. I was watching Helen absentmindedly; not noticing who it was that she was talking to. When I turned my head back to speak to Josh again, I vaguely saw the shiny black car that had pulled into the space beside mine. I watched as the door opened, and an angel stepped out.  
Her ivory skin seemed to shine in the sun beneath velvet darkness. Her Chocolate brown hair shone red in places. It brushed her chest and swept over her eyes in a windswept kind of style. It was effortlessly stylish. The mass of perfect curls that tumbled over her shoulders was like a garnet and deep topaz waterfall. Her full lips, set beneath a small nose, were a deep pink, even without lipstick. A natural beauty, I thought.  
Just then, she turned to face me and, though so far away, I saw her wide eyes flash a bright cobalt blue. I gasped.  
"Jared? Jared mate, you okay?" Josh grabbed my shoulder and shook it a bit, trying to wake me from my stupor. It didn't work.  
I couldn't unlock myself from her gaze. It was as if two fishing lines had cast themsleves from the bottoms of her endless eyes and had latched themselves onto my soul.  
She turned away to speak to someone in the car. I blinked and shook my head. The picture of her eyes were burnt onto the back of my eyelids. I couldnt't take my mind off them.  
Without answering Josh, I turned on my heel and walked off towards the school, the direction in which we were headed before. I could hear Josh' footsteps behind me, hurried - he was trying to catch up with my fast pace. I didn't pay attention to this; I was too busy thinking about the mystery girl and why she had had such an effect on me. Someone I didn't even know couldn't make me feel like this, could she?

* * *

**_I hope you liked it and didn't think it too cliche. Please review - tell me whether you think I should continue, change it a bit or stop altogether. Please, a minute or so of your time is all I'm asking; let me know what you liked and didn't like.  
Thankyou for your time, Hannah._**


	2. Removal of this story, thankyou

To the very few of you that ever read this beginning (can I even call it that?) of a story, I thank you greatly, but I have decided to remove this from this website.

Unfortunately, it will not be available on any other websites.

I have decided to do this because I am currently wanting to go through a transformation on this site (starting with my pen name - was MrsPianoMan), including writing and posting more stories, be they OSs or full blown novels.

Thankyou. :) 


End file.
